1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door choke and a cooking apparatus including the same, and more particularly to a door choke which achieves effective electromagnetic interference shielding and a cooking apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a cooking apparatus using microwaves, for example, a microwave oven, uses microwaves of a high frequency (approximately 2.45 GHz) generated by a magnetron as a heating source.
When such high-frequency microwaves are irradiated into a space to accommodate food, i.e., a cavity, molecules of the food vibrate and thus the food is heated. Here, the high-frequency microwaves leak through a gap generated between the cavity and a door to open and close the cavity.
In order to remove the microwaves generated by the above-described magnetron, various methods have been attempted.